Coffe Time
by sat8926
Summary: Another one-shot that I just wrote. You'll have to read to find what's it about. I'm gonna rate it T just in case.


-Hey guys! So as requested, I wrote another BrinxTinya. Thank you for reviewing! It's just something I've thought of.

* * *

-I would like to personally apologize to kaithelonechampion. I'm really sorry for taking your art like that. I had no idea. I really feel bad. I want to also apologize to my fellow readers for not checking my spelling like that. You guys deserve better. I feel as if I let you guys down. I'm truly sorry for everything.

-Especially to you kaithelonechampion. If you want me to change my image for that story I will gladly do so.

* * *

_His claws hit the dirt hard and fast. Sweat rolled down his face and went into_ _his eyes. It sung. The forest seems endless. He closes his eyes. "Brin, your mine now." He opened his eyes. He's strap down to a cold table. His father looks at him with cold, heartless eyes. His hands are on a lever. He pulls it sending 10,000 jolts of electricity. His painful screams are drowned out by retrenched laughter._

"NO!" Brin let out a loud roar. Within a few seconds Brin takes notes of his surroundings. He was in his room. There was nothing to fear. He was safe. Deciding that he didn't want to back to sleep Brin put on a brown cloak and decided that he'll go for a walk. Perhaps a nice walk would clear his mind. As he headed out the door he checked the time. He read 3:30 a.m.

"Perfect," he grumbled. This wasn't the first that he had this dream. It seemed like almost every night he'll have it. He's been losing a lot of sleep lately and if this keeps up, he won't be able to sleep at all. Brin moved quietly through the hallways evading every camera and motion senor in sight. He didn't want to wake anyone because of their big mission that they had tomorrow and he _**definitely **_didn't want anyone to know that he's been having problems. If the team knew what was going on they would want to help and Brin didn't mind getting help but, they might take it too far. Besides, Brin can handle himself. Soon, Brin made it pass all the cameras and all he had to do was pass the kitchen and go straight the hallway to get to exits. Brin passed kitchen but ran into some inconveniencies. Phantom Girl fell down with a loud thump.

"Ow," she moaned as she looked up to see what hard thing she ran into. Brin looked down and outstretched his claw to the young girl that was on the floor. Grabbing the claw Tinya was able to pull herself up and off the floor.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" she asked in her usual sarcastic voice. Brin didn't even turn to face her.

"None of your concern," he said in his usual tough guy voice. He always tried to act tough and pretend that nothing bothered him but deep down inside (and I mean way deep down! ) he was a very angry, scared, and lonely person. He was angry at his father for turning his own son into some kind of experiment, he was scared of the monster that was buried deep inside trying to claw his way out, and he was lonely because he had never really felt love. Not even a father's love.

"Why?" she tried to pry but it didn't work. Brin decided to ignore her and started to walk towards the double doors. He was only a foot away from the doors when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"Brin, can you please stop acting like a big bad tough guy for one minute!" that was it. She went too far. He turned around and let out a small growl and ripped his hand out of her grip. As he began to storm off Tinya began to follow.

"Stop following me," he said coldly without even turning around. Tinya stopped cold in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes as hard as she could so Brin could feel her cold stare go right through him. He just growled at her attempts. She crossed her arms and waited until he was a good 4 or 5 yards any so she could follow. She went up to her room and changed into her Legion uniform. Soon enough she was outside hidden in the shadows. She was sure to be careful not to step on a twig or a pebble or anything for that matter. Because of Brin's enhance hearing; it would make it real difficult to sneak up on him. Tinya was surprised that she made it this far but, she was worried. Timber Wolf has been acting strange lately and she really wanted to know what was going on. While Tinya was trying was trying to wrap her mind around Brin strange behavior, Brin was trying to wrap his mind around Tinya's behavior.

"Why does she always have to know everything? Why does she always have to so sarcastic? Would kill her to leave me alone?" he growled as he began to walk a little faster. Brin never understood Tinya and she always had to act like a _princess._ Just because Tinya was the daughter of the president doesn't mean she has to be in everyone's business. Once again, Brin growled out of frustration. He would never understand Tinya. As Brin thought about how annoying Tinya was, he wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally wonders into a park area.

"Perfect," Brin was really starting to get frustrated. All he wanted to do was go for a nice walk and clear his mind but _noooo_, Tinya had to but in and now he can't get her out of his head.

"Brin," Tinya walked up to the young man cautiously. She unsure if he had her. This time Brin turned around and looked her.

"I thought I said-"

"I know what you said," she interrupted him not to be rude but, she just wanted her say in this. She was really worried about him.

"Brin, I'm really worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately and I-I just need to know that your alright," Tinya stared right through him, well, it seemed that way at least. Brin looked at her for a second, stunned. For some reason he forgot that he was mad at her.

"I'm fine," Brin tried to walk away from her but was once again grabbed a small hand that was now wrapped around his wrist. The hand forcefully spun Brin around to face the young girl that has been following all morning.

"Don't say that Brin. I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Just tell," the girl pleaded. Brin signed and gave into her request.

"I've been having this dream lately," Brin began as he sat on a nearby bench with his face buried deep into his claws (or hands). Tinya came behind and put both of her hands on Brin's shoulders hoping he would open up to her. It worked. Brin told her about the dream and how long he's been dreaming it.

"Brin," Tinya whispered. She felt so bad for judging him. She always thought he just some "dumb jock" or all that anger was just a "tough guy act" to scare away the bad guys. She never realized that he to experience a never ending nightmare. Brin got up from the bench and started walking and then turned to Tinya.

"It's getting late. We should get home before the others notice that we're gone. If they haven't notice already," Tinya stared at Brin and noticed that he was right. The sun had already came up and judging how high it is now it's probably about 5'o clock, 5:30.

"Well, are you coming?" Tinya was surprised to a smile slowly stretch across his face. For the first tonight, (or morning) Brin smiled. Tinya and Brin walked down the somewhat quite streets and they made small talk until Tinya saw a nearby café. Without warning Tinya sudden grabbed Brin's arm and pulled (more like dragged if you asked me ) towards the café.

"Where are going? Can you please slow down?" Tinya giggled at Brin protested. She always thought it was kind of cute the way he protests.

"To the café of course," Tinya said with "a duh!" voice. Brin cocked an eyebrow unsure how to respond to the given answer.

"Come on Brin! We're already way out here. Why not enjoy a cup of coffee?" she said still dragging him toward the café. Brin tried to get of her grip but, it was no use. It really surprised him how strong the female legionnaires can be. It why he always _never _underestimates them. He knows how they can be tricky.

"We should really head back. Besides, Brainy isn't going to too happy when-"

"Brainy's never happy! He's always so serious! Relax Brin," Tinya set Brin down at an outside table with an umbrella shading him. Tinya was determined to make Brin relax but, she could see that she wasn't getting very far with him.

"Look, just stay here. I'll be right back with our drinks," Tinya smiled happily and zoomed off to get in line. Brin signed. Brin knew she only meant good but, this whole nice thing was starting to get on his nerves. Perhaps he's just not used to people being nice to him so he intends to be a bit…impatient. Brin looked around and decided it was a nice place. It had nice tables, chairs, fancy menus, the whole 9 yards but what caught his eyes weren't the fancy menus. It was Tinya. He never noticed this before but she looked so beautiful with the sunrise. It seemed as if she was glowing (perhaps to him maybe) with beauty. Brin tilted his head to get a better look at her. Tinya felt his eyes on her and turned her head to see if her instincts were telling the truth. They were. Brin saw that she noticed him looking her, so pretending he just looking around by turning away. She giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Brin blushed and hid his face. Soon enough Tinya brought the drinks that they had ordered (she had ordered) and headed back to Legion HQ. It them about half an hour to get back but, they didn't complain. It gave them plenty of time to get to know each other. Once they reached HQ they tried to sneak in hoping that no one noticed their absence but was greeted by an angry Colun.

"I hope you both enjoyed sneaking around and having a night on the town because now it's time to get down to business," Brainy said in his usual serious as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Sorry Brainy, we couldn't sleep. We'll go get ready for the mission-"

"There is no mission," Brainy admitted.

"What?" Brin was slightly confused at this comment (ok, totally confused) because he could have sworn that Brainy told them there was a mission.

"The 9:00 mission has canceled. The science police have everything under control. We are not needed," Brainy looked up and still noticed the confused looks on their faces.

"Then what the whole _"let's get down to business"_ act?" Tinya waited for her answer. It seemed like forever but the young Colun gave in with a sign.

"We have a meeting at 10. Remember? A doubt it, considering how much sleep you both lost last night I'm surprised that you know your own names," Brainy rolled his and smirked at his teammates.

"Oh sprock! I totally forgot about the meeting. Sorry Brainy," Tinya gave her friend the puppy dog eyes hoping that he'll let her off the hook. It worked.

"You two should go and get some sleep. It's only 6. Just set your alarms for 9:45," Brainy decided he had business else after he had taken care of the two legionnaires that had wondered off. Brainy left and headed to his lab to do work.

"Wow, I can't believe we got away with that. Wow, wow, wow!" Tinya couldn't stop saying wow. She was just so excited.

"Please stop saying that," Brin crossed his arms and shook his head. Sometime Tinya can be truly most utterly annoying. Tinya just smile and giggled.

"Hey, we should probably head back to our quarters. You know, get some rest," Tinya looked at Brin with a thoughtful look. Brin could tell that she trying to think of something sarcastic. Deciding not to pry Brin started to head back to his room but he felt a small hand gently touch his shoulder. It was Tinya.

"Hey Brin, I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears. Goodnight," Tinya gave Brin a quick peck on his cheek and try to run off giggling but was soon caught by big claws that pulled her right into his arms. He held her tight slowly brushed their lips. Tinya wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into Brin's sweet kisses.

"Goodnight Tinya," Brin smiled releasing his prey (I promise she didn't suffer ) and headed towards his quarters. All Tinya can do is smile and wave at her new boyfriend. Brin chuckled at her reaction as he opened the door to his quarters and fell right into bed. Soon enough both legionnaires were in their beds dozing off dreaming about each other's love.

* * *

-Special thanks to kaithelonechampion for being nice enough to forgive me. It means a lot .

-Special thanks to my reviewers!

-Any requests?

-I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it was a whole lot better than my last story. So, please review and I will take requests. (I sort made up the story as I went so if sucked, I'm sorry) :0


End file.
